The Sky's Untold Secrets
by Hikari-Naomi1707
Summary: His past is his dark secret, his silent whisper of pain. He had known pain before he knows love. He had known loneliness before he knows friendship. Being the Vongola Decimo, he showered them with love- something he'd never had. But when he's finally break, thanks to their mistreatment, will it be to late for them to realize their mistakes? Or will he stay in the darkness forever?
1. Prologue

**Tittle:- **The Sky's Untold Secrets

**Rated:- **M for safety

**Character(s):- **Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Authors:- **Hikari & Naomi

**Warnings:- **Containing angst, child abuse, language, rape, self-harm, violence and other mature contents

**Disclaimer:-** We do not own any of the characters in _**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**_

"Talking in Japanese"

"_Talking in Italian"_

_"Talking in flashbacks"_

'Thinking'

_'Voices or thoughts in flashbacks' _

_Singing_

**Flashback**

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

_The Sky's Untold Secrets_

**Prologue**

_**8:30 am, class 2-A...**_

"Alright class, settle down! Can I have your attention please?" A tall young lady with a long, silky black hair said in a slightly higher tone to get the students' attention. She wore a white shirt with black knee-length skirt and also black kitten-heel pumps, which matched her fair skin. This young lady named Suzuki Makiyo, a substitute teacher. She's in charge of the class during the history teacher's absence due to his sudden illness, much to their pleasure of course.

The usually noisy, crowded class became as silent as the graveyard. Some students who currently walking around immediately went back to their seats, completely aware of her short temper. Soon, their eyes all on her who stood at the front of the class. "Thank you, I have two announcements to make. First, I'm going to give you a free-time until the third period-" Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the students' loud cheers, making her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Seriously, they just couldn't let me finish, could they?" she muttered slowly.

She slammed both of her hands on her desk, causing them to quiet down. "I'm not finish!Second, it seems like today you're going to have three new transferred students from Italy. I hope you'll treat them nicely. Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, you can come in now.

The door was slide opened, revealing three students that seemed to interest them. The first one was a green eyed silverette. He let out a dark aura and glared at anyone who stared at him, causing several students trembled in fear. Standing next to him was the tallest among the three. Unlike the silverette, the short, spiky black haired boy gave them a friendly smile, much to their relief. The last but not least, was a short, spiky brunette haired boy with the same height as the silverette's. His large, warm brown eyes and cute, baby fat face made him looked like a five-year-old kid trapped in a 17-year-old body. The brunette blushed in embarrassment at the sudden attention fro the students. Really, if it wasn't because of his reputation as the Vongola Decimo he would have hid behind one of the boys.

His reaction caused the students- or rather classmates, especially the guys, blushed at his cuteness while the girls squealed in delight, thus making a certain protective Storm and Rain Guardians' eyebrows twitched in anger. After received a nod from the teacher, they began to introduce themselves.

The first one to go was the scary-looking silverette. "Gokudera Hayato." The silverette named Gokudera said with a scowl on his face, causing the whole class to sweat drop at his short introduction. Really, if they didn't know any better, they would've called the police, saying that he's someone from a mafia- which he _is,_ not that they have to know anyway. So why bother?

The next one was the black haired boy. "Hey! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. However, you can call me Yamamoto. And I like baseball." Yamamoto said with a smile, made the girls blushed. He seemed to be a happy-go-lucky guy whom had no problem with having new friends, even if he's from different school and state.

And the last one to go was the cute brunette. "H-hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, b-but you can call me 'Tsuna' if you'd like to. A-and I'm a I hope we can be...f-friends." Tsuna stuttered nervously, but still gave his new classmates a small, shy smile that made the students and the teacher stunned at the sight. _What is he, a five-year-old kid?_ In fact, they could have sworn that he was surrounded with pink flowers that came out of nowhere. Soon, the girls squealed loudly and giggled while the guys blushed a deep shade of red and covered their nose, desperately trying to stop their nosebleeds.

The teacher cleared her throat and asked Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna, "Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Gokudera raised his hand and said with a dark glare that sent chills down their spines. "I do. If you hurt Juudaime in _any_ way, I won't hesitate to show you the true meaning of pain that you'll wish that you had never came here in the first place." The students shivered at his visible threat.

Tsuna sweat dropped at his Storm Guardian's over-protectiveness while Yamamoto let out a nervous laugh. "Maa, maa Hayato, don't be like that. Anyway, in case you're wondering, 'Juudaime' is Tsuna's special nickname given by Hayato."

"SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL-FREAK! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Gokudera yelled while Yamamoto continue to laugh at the silverette's short-temperness. "Haya-kun, please calm down. You'll freak them out, you know." Tsuna said with a genuine and innocent smile, trying to ease the silverette bomber's temper before he would do something stupid like blowing the whole school just because he was pissed.

"O-of course, Juudaime. I'm sorry for my stupidity," Gokudera bowed at the exact of 90 degree. The students sweat dropped at the silverette's antics towards the brunette. 'Why did he call Tsuna _'Tenth',_ and why did he bowed down to him?' They all thought at the same time.

"A-alright then, you three may go to your seats."

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna nodded and walked towards their seats. Tsuna's seat is at the back of the class and on the last row, while Gokudera's seat is at the brunette's right side and Yamamoto's seat is in front of the Gokudera's.

"Now then that settled, like I said, I'm going to give you a free-time. You may do whatever you'd like to do as long as it didn't against the school rules, of course." The teacher said before she walked out of the class.

As soon as she walked out, the students all turned their heads towards the brunette, much to Gokudera and Yamamoto's annoyance. But unlike Gokudera, Yamamoto could hide it behind his fake smile well enough for them to not notice. That is, of course, except for Tsuna and Gokudera who managed to read his reaction like an open book. And Tsuna completely understand two of his lovers possessiveness towards him. Mind you, it's in plural. Oh no, you didn't read it wrong my dear readers. They _are two_ of his _lovers- the guardians._ But...not just them though. Well, except for Lambo, that is. He's just 9 years old anyway.

"Just _what _are you staring at?" Gokudera growled in anger when these...these _people_ dared to actually stared at _their _Tsuna when _they_ are around. While growling, Gokudera actually thinking 1001 ways to torture them _just_ for staring. "Maa, maa Hayato, calm down, they didn't even do anything, did they?" Yamamoto tried to calm the silverette down before the short tempered bomber would do something violent like shoving 10 dynamites into their mouths or planted 50 bombs around their houses or...well, you named it. Mind you, _tried._

"HOW THE _HELL_ CAN I CALM DOWN, YOU BASEBALL-FREAK?! THEY'RE _STARING _AT HIM LIKE HE'S _A_ _PIECE OF MEAT!"_ Gokudera practically yelled at Yamamoto to make himself clear why he_ should _be angry when they're staring. If you look at the students' reaction, you could clearly see the girls have flames in their eyes, burning in determination for who knows what. The guys, however, are worse. Some of them even drooling while the others grinning like an idiot while checking the brunette out, from head to toe with nosebleeds trail down their covered nostrils.

"Umm...Haya-kun, watch your language and please calm down or else Kyou-kun will come here with his tonfas and bite us to death. Besides, we're new here so it's normal for them to feel curious and all. And you too, 'Keshi-kun. You worried too much." Tsuna chuckled while poking their noses, causing them to blush at his affection, successfully calmed them down.

_Wait! Tonfas? Could it be he meant Kyouya Hibari?! _Realizing this, the other students' jaws dramatically fell on the floor. 'How can he called _the_ Kyouya Hibari so casually like that?!'

A group of students braved themselves and stood from their seats, walking towards the brunette who is currently chuckling at his Storm and Rain guardians. "A-ano, Tsuna-san..." Tsuna turned towards a boy who sat in front of him. He smiled while tilting his head to the side. "Yes?"

The boy, along with the others blushed at this. "I-we was wondering if...we can get to know you guys better?" Tsuna looked confused and putting his index finger on his lower lip. "Well...I'm okay with it, as long as Haya-kun and 'Keshi-kun don't mind." The boy nodded while the others looked at the said guys, waiting for their approval. Yamamoto's face changed a bit, but still smiling a fake smile. "Sure, as long as he didn't go far from us, then it's okay for me. How about you, Hayato?"

Gokudera grunted, "Whatever. As long as he's happy."

Hearing this, they're all practically grinning like a bunch mad people.

"Ne, Tsuna-san, where are you from?"

"Is it true that you guys are students from Italy?"

"Are you single, Tsuna-san?"

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

And before he know it, he was bombarded with tons of questions at the same time. "Umm...one at the time, please! As for the questions, I was born here but I moved to Italy when I was in the 2nd year of middle school. Yes, I am, along with Haya-kun and 'Keshi-kun. Yes, I am and I'm currently in relationship and sorry, but I've promised to eat lunch with my lo-I mean friends," They groaned in disappointment when Tsuna said he's in a relationship, much to Gokudera's pleasure and Yamamoto's amusement while Tsuna on the other hand, blushed as he almost let the word _lovers_ slipped. 'Phew! Thank God they didn't notice it!'

"Oh yeah! Now I remember, you reminded me of something cute, Tsuna-san," A girl with a ponytail said, causing Tsuna tilted his head to the side, wondering. "And what's that?"

"A kitten."

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

_**During lunch...**_

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sat together at the rooftop like they did during middle school, waiting for their 3 other lovers, Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei, along with the girls, Kyoko, Chrome and Hana to arrive. Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei are in the same class of 3-A, while Kyoko, Chrome and Hana are in the class of 2-B.

Gokudera and Yamamoto currently teasing Tsuna about his new _adorable_ nickname given by their new classmates. "Mou! Haya-kun, 'Keshi-kun, I'm not a kitten!" Tsuna pouted cutely at his lovers. _They just loved to tease him, didn't they?_ "Aww! But Tsuna-chan, it suited you, really!" Yamamoto said, earning a nod from Gokudera. "He's right, Tsu-chan. You _do_ looked as cute as a kitten."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

Suddenly, the door been pushed open, reveling 7 people. They looked dumbfounded at the childish sight.

"Oya, oya, what happened here?"

"Why are you carnivores fighting with the little omnivore?"

"Eh? What's going on to the extreme?"

Asked Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei at the same time, which startled those three. "Muku-kun! Kyou-kun! Ryo-kun! Chrome-chan! Kyoko-chan! Hana-chan! Haru-chan! Thank God you're here, they're so mean!" exclaimed Tsuna with a pout, causing the girls to giggle while both Gokudera and Yamamoto, along with the others chuckled at the brunette's antics.

"Oh? How are they mean?" asked Hibari curiously.

If the students think their attitude around their family is the same when they are with schoolmates and outsiders, they are sadly mistaken. Especially when it comes to the cute brunette. Let's just say, if you harm him...you won't be living to see another day, no matter how much you apologized.

Chrome and Kyoko, the timid and the soft girls whom everybody in school thought was shy and softie, are actually more like carefree type of girls. They like to explore. Scratch that, they _love_ to explore and do things that most of the girls wouldn't do, like a military training, especially shooting targets with guns. Hana and Haru on the other hand, are totally different story. These girls who seemed like a tomboy and short-tempered, are actually very shy who like to bake cakes and cookies. Believe it or not, they're one of the people in the famiglia who can hardly get angry, let alone snap!

Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin, the nine-year-old kids who seemed rude, childish and hopeless, are actually acted mature than their age. Come on, every child likes to eat sweets and play around, they did too. But not as much as they seemed to be. If other kids spend their weekends by going to picnic, they spent theirs' by training with the rest of their big brothers and sisters. Being raised in a mafia family really made their stamina and reflex different and better than the normal kids.

Hibari and Reborn, the school prefect and the world greatest hitman, whom everyone thought were scary, cold, distant, unsocial-like and hates the crowd, is actually are talkative people and easy-going guys. They talked and smile a lot when they're with their sunshines. They may looked ignorance all the time, but if any of their beloved ones are endangered, they'll rise like and attack fiercely without holding back. If anyone see how they are around his lovers, they would have thought that the world is going to end.

Mukuro and Byakuran, the intimidated guy and the 'friendly' guy, are actually one of the most caring people they've ever met. They acted like mother hens and tend to get worried _very_ easily, especially when it comes to a certain brunette. Come on, who think they didn't? The whole Vongola and Millefiore famiglia vote for them in that tittle. They're the first ones who panicked and asked the _whole_ mansion to look for the brunette, saying that he's been kidnapped or whatsoever when he's only went out about 10 minutes to the toilet! I mean, seriously?!

Ryohei and Xanxus, the school boxer and extremely loudmouthed all the time, are actually a soft spoken guy when it comes to their loved ones. Scratch that, if other people sat in front of them while they're talking with them, they would think they're whispering! It's true that Ryohei likes to training, nothing really changed about the fact. _Heck, _every single of them likes to train but _not_ running! He preferred jogging along a few miles more than running. He'd rather not to come back with all the dirt that covered his clothes just because he's running.

Yamamoto and Fon, whom everyone thought were the cheery and calm person, are actually the first ones to snap when any of their cherished ones being insulted, let alone scratched. _Heck,_ they're the ones who actually _encouraged_ and _joined_ the others to beat the crap out of the guy who dared to hold Tsuna's hand with them around, saying that Tsuna was _his. _Let's just say, that everyone who watched the scene practically stood at least a meter away from the brunette, fearing their wraths.

Gokudera, well...nothing really changed about him except for the fact that he's one of the sensible and polite person when he's with his lovers than he is when he's with schoolmates and outsiders. He may looked rude on the outside, but that's because he didn't trust anyone else with his lovers, especially with the brunette.

Anyway, back to the story, Tsuna hmph-ed and crossed his arms over his chest while Yamamoto and Gokudera told them what happened in the class. As soon as they finished their story, Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei growled in anger.

"Kufufufufu how dare they stared at _our_ little rabbit like that?!"

"I'm going to bite those pathetic herbivores to death!"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with their stupid hormones anyway?"

While the trio continue with their rumblings, the girls just giggled and joined Yamamoto and Gokudera to tease the brunette even more. "I think Hayato and Takeshi is right, that nickname _does_ suited you, Tsuna-kun."

"Mou! You guys are mean!" Tsuna sticked out his tongue childishly and began to eat his lunch quietly, much to their amusement. He was soon joined by the rest of them. _It's so fun to tease him!_

"Ne, Tsuna-kun, what club did you intent to join in?" Hana asked while the rest just listened silently to their conversation. Tsuna tilted his head to the side while thinking. After a few seconds, he answered, "Eto...I think I'd like to join Music club."

"Ehhh...you always like music don't you, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko stated/asked while giggling, causing him to blush in embarrassment. "Ah! In that case, I'll join that club too, then." Gokudera stated while Tsuna frowned. "Are you sure, Haya-kun? You can always join any clubs that you like."

"Nah, he's not going to listen to you, Tsuna. He, along with Mukuro and Hibari would show up in the exact same club as yours no matter what you say." Tsuna looked at Ryohei in confused. "Eh?"

"Kufufufu...can't have our little rabbit been _kidnapped _now, do we?" Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered, "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, _kitten._"

"HEY!"

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

**Author's note:- **This is our first fanfiction though ^^

What do you think of it so far?

*In case you're wondering, the pairing is all27 (certainly yaoi!).

*I know that their antics is totally different from their real personalities in the anime, but I like to make it a bit different.

*Also in this story, they are high school students and the girls are in different class from the boys.

*In case you're confused with who Tsuna lovers might be, they are Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Fon, Byakuran and Xanxus xD

We know it sounds ridiculous, but we like to experiments with new ideas. Furthermore, we just wanted it to be fair and square xDDD

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review ^_^

Bye-bye for now!

-Hikari & Naomi-


	2. Tiring Day

**Tittle:- **The Sky's Untold Secrets

**Rated:- **M for safety

**Character(s):- **Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Authors:- **Hikari & Naomi

**Warnings:- **Containing angst, child abuse, language, rape, self-harm, violence and other mature contents

**Disclaimer:- **We do not own any of the characters in _**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**_

"Talking in Japanese"

"_Talking in Italian"_

_"Talking in flashbacks"_

'Thinking'

_'Voices or thoughts in flashbacks'_

_Singing, poems, etc_

**Flashbacks**

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*) **

_The Sky's Untold Secrets_

**Tiring Day **

_**Tuesday, 5:30 am**_

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open as he was jolted awake. He sat upright at the end of his- or rather _their_ bed, trembling. His heart was pounding, his breathing was uneven. His forehead damped with cold sweat, hot tears streaming down his pale cheeks. His fingers clutched his blanket tightly, desperately trying to calm down. He looked around, the room around him was dark. The only glimmers of light slipped under the door from the lamps in the hall outside.

He had the nightmare again. It was the same every time. A nightmare which been haunting him in his sleep every single night- the yells, the beatings, the blood. He remembered every single of them.

A low sigh escaped from his lips as he rubbed his face with his hands. Finally calmed down, he then gently removed the bed cover off his legs while looking at his sleeping lovers beside him, silently praying that his sudden movement didn't wake them. Especially Reborn, and Hibari. Those two light sleepers would wake up and pestered him all day long _just _to know what his nightmare was about, which they didn't need to know. No, they _couldn't _know _anything_ about it.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It read 5:30 am.

Tsuna slowly stood up and shivered slightly as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. He grabbed his white towel and switched on the bathroom light then proceed to do his morning routine. He turned the water on to it's coldest. "Holy shit. Why the fuck do I _have _to dream about _that _same fucking thing every time?" He mumbled to himself as he began to shampoo his hair with strawberry scent- his lovers favorite.

About 10 minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom to dry himself and put on his school uniform, not bother to comb his messy, spiky hair.

He slowly pulled open the bedroom door and closed it behind him with a soft 'click'. He walked along the hallway, heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them, including the girls and the kids. He then grabbed the ingredients that he needed from nearby cabinets and a fridge.

He cracked some eggs in the pan and fried them until they were perfectly cooked. After that, he fried some bacon and sausages and proceed to make some toasts and mushroom soup. He put all of them onto 14 plates and the soup into 14 small sized bowls and put them on the table in the dining room along with 13 mugs filled with hot chocolate and a cup of hot cappuccino for Reborn. With the help of nearby maids that happened to walk nearby, he carried them into the dining room.

Usually in Italy, the cooks would prepare the food. But in Japan, since they loved to eat his handmade breakfast so much, they insisted that he should make the breakfast every morning, much to the workers amusement. The whole Vongola famiglia, including all its allies know about his delicious cooking. Sometimes they would come over to the Vongola mansion in Italy just to eat their favorite food prepared by him. Even sometimes the cooks and maids would ask him to teach them a few recipes of his. _Impressive, isn't it?_

In case you're wondering, they _do _live in one of the Vongola well-hidden mansion in Japan with the rest of his guardians and Reborn. But the girls, namely Kyoka, Hana, and Haru along with the kids insisted that they wanted to live together with them so that it would make it easier for them to act in case something happens. Besides, they loved to spend time with him, it's like their daily routine to do so. Hence, Tsuna and his guardians had no choice but to complied their wish. Hell, even Reborn couldn't deny them when they're practically making their big, sparkly puppy dog eyes! Although the effect is not as strong as Tsuna's own, but it still affected the hitman. In the end, Reborn just mumbled something like _"Dammit, I'm getting soft,"_

He glanced at the watch on his wrist that read 6:10 am. _Time to wake those sleeping beauties up._ He walked towards their shared bedroom and pushed open the mahagony wooden door. He smiled at the sight.

Mukuro used Ryohei's chest as a pillow while the boxer lay his right leg across Yamamoto and Gokudera's stomach. Reborn's back facing Hibari's own while the skylark curled into a ball. _How cute._

Tsuna walked towards Ryohei and gently shook his shoulder. "Ryo-kun, hey, wake up...it's already 6:10 in the morning." The silver haired boxer groaned and mumbled some incoherent words while Tsuna helped him into sitting position. The brunette then peck him on the cheek and whispered him a 'good morning' before he walked towards Reborn and Hibari's side of bed.

"Reborn-kun, Kyou-kun, good morning. I've prepared breakfast," Tsuna whispered in their ears while kissed them lightly on the forehead. He gave them a small smile as they opened their eyes and kissed him on the each side of his cheeks as a 'thank you' for waking them up. After that, he woke Yamamoto and Gokudera up. Tsuna sighed lightly before he shook the their shoulders as gentle as possible, knowing that they would wake up easier if he was being gentle. "Morning, Haya-kun, 'Keshi-kun. Hey, wakey, wakey...you'll be late if you don't wake up now."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and stretched out his arms, wanted Tsuna to help him get up while Gokudera pecked him on his right cheek. "Now, now...go join the rest of them in the bathroom, I'll go wake Lambo and Fuuta up. Knowing them, they probably still in their dream land." They raised their eyebrows, silently asked, _"What about you?"_

Tsuna smiled and pecked them on the lips, "I've already took a shower. I'll see you guys at downstairs."

Tsuna walked out of the room and went to his little Lightning Guardian and Fuuta's shared bedroom. He knocked the door twice before he entered, just to see his little brothers still sleeping with their arms and legs practically all over the bed. The brunette shook his head in amusement. The Vongola boss walked towards the bed and gently shook them awake. "Lambo, Fuuta, wake up...You'll be late for school,"

"Mmmh...what's for breakfast, Tsuna-nii?"

"It's bacon and eggs with some toasts and mushroom soup."

"Really?!"

Tsuna chuckled at his over excited little brothers when he mentioned the menu for their breakfast. "Yeah, now get up and go take a shower. I'll wait for you guys at downstairs,"

"Okay, Tsuna-nii!"

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

"Yo! Morning Tsuna-chan!" (Yamamoto)

"Ohayo, Tsu-chan!" (Gokudera)

"Good morning to the extreme, Tsuna." (Ryohei)

"Morning, little rabbit dear," (Mukuro)

"Morning, little omnivore." (Hibari)

"Hmm...buongiorno, Tsu." (Reborn)

"GOOD MORNING, TSUNA-NII!" (Lambo and Fuuta)

"Good morning, bossu." (Chrome)

"Morning, Tsuna-san." (I-pin)

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" (Kyoko and Hana)

"Good morning, desu!" (Haru)

Tsuna chuckled slightly, "Good morning to you too. Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin, did you have a nice sleep?"

"Uhn! I did, I dreamed about five boxes of grape candy fell from a sky." Lambo said, earning an amused chuckle from the group.

"I dreamed about having a tea with all of you in a garden." The chinese girl said with a smile grazed her lips.

"I dreamed about Lambo, I-pin and I playing tags at a playground. And somehow we were trapped in a ghost house. And I was so scared thatIaccidentallywetthebed..." Fuuta said the last part so fast that any of them couldn't comprehend what he's trying to say.

"Uhh...come again, Fuuta?"

The whole group stopped eating as they saw the trouble look on the said boy's face. They could see clearly that he was sweating bullets in nervous. He fidgeted in his seat, thinking the smoothest sentence to say so that they won't get angry or worst...yelling at him.

"Fuuta?"

"Uhm...I said I accidentally wet the bed because I was so scared. But I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't mean to, it just happened and I-" The boy was being silenced by a hand ruffled his hair. He looked to meet Tsuna's warm brown orbs looked into his own. The brunette's expression didn't change. In fact, he was still smiling softly at him. Confused, Fuuta looked at the rest of the groups' faces. They didn't look angry either. Even Lambo didn't say anything. Seeing his worried face, their expressions softened even more. Little Fuuta raised his eyebrows in wonder. _Didn't they supposed to be angry?_

Suddenly, he felt a hand rubbed his back soothingly. He looked to the side and found that the hand was Lambo's. Okay, he didn't see that coming. He expected Lambo would tease him for days about it. However, he didn't expect Lambo to rubbed his back to calm him down.

As if he could read Fuuta's mind, Tsuna smiled and said, "Don't worry, Fuuta. We're not angry at you. I've had nightmares too, sometimes." Hearing this, the group stared at the brunette in alarmed. Tsuna who confused blinked a few times in wonder. "What?"

"You had nightmares, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked, disbelievingly.

"Tsu-chan, you didn't tell me you had one." The silverette bomber frowned, while the baseball player nodded in agreement.

"Did you just said 'nightmares', Tsu? So you have many of them?" Reborn asked, looking the brunette skeptically.

"Oya, oya did you hide something from us, little rabbit?" Mukuro asked while Chrome and the rest of the girls just stayed silent, but their eyebrows raised.

"Little omnivore, what is it about?" Hibari looked at the brunette straight in the eyes, causing him to uncomfortably shifted in his seat.

"Tsuna, how come we didn't know anything about it?" Ryohei stared at him as if the brunette would disappear any time soon if he looked somewhere else.

Tsuna sweat dropped at their over-protectiveness towards him. 'Seriously, all I said was I've _had _nightmares _sometimes_ and they started to bombard me with questions. Which is why I didn't want tell them anything about the nightmares which I had _every night_,'

"Yes, Lambo. But that's a long time ago, though. It's no big deal anyway. And Reborn, no, it wasn't many, just a few of them. I can't tell you guys about it now, because we'll be late to school if we don't move fast. But I'll tell you guys eventually. So there's no need to be rushed for."

Reborn sighed in defeat as the brunette _do_ have a point. He could careless that they'll be late, he wanted the answers now. But when he thinks back, the brunette was true though, they do have plenty of time. So why should they rushed for the answers now? "Fine. We'll wait. You better tell us every single detail about it, Tsu."

And so, they continue eating their breakfast while deep in thought.

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

_**7:30 am, school gate...**_

Tsuna and his guardians arrived at the school gate safely. You could say that they have a grand entrance. They came with a black limousine with about 10 men in black suits surrounded it while they walked out of the limo. A few groups of students stopped walking and looked at them in awe while whispers and murmurs could be heard around them.

"Eh? Why did they come to school together with Hibari-sama, Mukuro-sama and Reborn-sensei?"

"Did they sort of live together?"

"Eh? No way!"

"But it _could _be true, right?"

Hibari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He walked towards the whispering students with his tonfas in attack positioned. "Is there any problem, herbivores?" He asked threateningly.

"N-no, Hibari-sama."

"We should go now."

"Please forgive us, Hibari-sama!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes and ready to attack when a hand stopped his movement. "Kyou-kun, that's enough. They just normal civilians, so please keep your tonfas in. And we would really be late to class if we didn't go now, you know."

Tsuna said in a light, yet firm tone that only his guardians could understand. "_More destruction means more paperwork. Stop making more destruction or you'll have to deal with all the paperwork for the whole month."_

The nearby students' jaws dropped onto the ground. _K-Kyou-kun?!_ 'No way! How could he survived when he practically called Hibari-sama Kyou-kun?'

Their shock increased when Hibari nodded and gave him a small smile. _He actually smiled, for God's sake!_ "Fine, I get it. Take care and be careful." He then turned towards the students in front of him. "You won't be so lucky next time, herbivores."

The rest of them, including Reborn snickered at Hibari's antics before the went to their classes, except for the brunette, the silverette and the baseball player who went to their lockers to grab some of their things.

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

"**Don't tell me this goddamned locker was freaking broken..."**

Tsuna said frustratedly in fluent English, immediately causing Yamamoto and Gokudera turned towards him and asked, "What's wrong, are you hurt?"

"No, it's just...I can't open my locker. Can you help me?"

Yamamoto walked towards the brunette's locker and began to pulled the handle of the metal door, but it won't open. "Eh? That's weird, it won't open. Hayato, can you open it?"

The silverette bomber walked towards the locker and began to repeat what Yamamoto did earlier, but it still won't open. He frowned.

"Takeshi. You and I. On three."

Yamamoto nodded and waited for the signal.

"One...two...three!"

Both of them pulled the handle a bit too hard that the door almost broke. Their jaws immediately fell on the floor at the sight. Not because of the almost broken door, but because of the letters and chocolates that filled the brunette's locker. Some of them even fell onto the wooden floor. Tsuna stared in disbelief. _What on earth just happened?_

Yamamoto let out an awkward laugh, "It seems like you already have _this _manyfan girls on your second day in this school, Tsuna-chan."

"Wait! THESE ARE NOT FROM THE FAN GIRLS, THEY ARE FROM THE FUCKING FAN BOYS!" yelled Gokudera, causing Yamamoto to drop his bag while Tsuna stood there in shock. Fan boys_?_ _Did they mean..._

Yamamoto then turned towards the dumbfounded brunette, his face was serious as hell. "That's it, Tsuna. From this moment on, you better not wander off on your own. Okay?" The brunette groaned, but nodded anyway. 'Really, their over-protectiveness would be the death of me one day.'

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

_**In the class...**_

"Ano...Tsuna-san, can I ask you a question?" A boy named Ishikawa Akihiro asked. He has a short, dark auburn hair and a pair of crimson red eyes, pretty much like Xanxus's. He turned his chair around, so that he could see the brunette better, much to the two guardians dismay. In fact, they practically glaring daggers at him even Yamamoto's smile gone from his face.

Tsuna whom seemed oblivious to the whole situation simply blush at the closeness between them. "S-sure, what is it you want to ask, Akihiro-kun? And please, drop the unnecessary formalities, it sounds awkward when you put -san behind my name."

"Okay, if you insisted. You can just call me 'Aki' too then. I was just wondering, what club did you intend to join in, Tsuna-kun?"

"I prefer Music club because I've always love music. Actually, we all do."

"We?" His voice held nothing, but a pure curiosity that made Tsuna chuckled before he answered, "I meant by Haya-kun along with Muku-kun and Kyou-kun since Ryo-kun joined Boxing club and 'Keshi-kun joined Baseball club while Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, Chrome-chan and Haru-chan joined Economic club." He stood there dumbfounded while Gokudera and Takeshi snickered at his question, "Who are they again?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, of course you didn't know, they are Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Kyouya and Ryohei from class 3-A while the girls are Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and Haru from class 2-B."

"Oh...o-kay? By the way Tsuna-kun, you're something. You know that?"

"Ha?"

"I mean you must be important to Hibari-sama and Mukuro-sama because you called their names so casually and yet, they did nothing about it."

_Hibari-sama? Mukuro-sama? What the hell?_

"W-well...we've known each other since we're small, so that's why, I think."

"Oh? Why didn't you join swimming club?" Akihiro asked.

Tsuna was silent for a moment, before he answered, "Well...I'm not interested in Swimming club. Furthermore, I _hate_ water."

Akihiro was taken aback at this, but he didn't seemed to mind it much. "Okay, oh did your lover mind to share? Because I have like more than 20 people asked me to give you these." He then lifted two bags of chocolates and letters with various shapes and colors.

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed dangerously. But before Tsuna could answer though, Yamamoto cut in. "We _do_ mind and we _do not_ like to share him with _anyone else, _thank you very much. So do you mind go back to _your own_ desk and stop stick your nose into other people's business, Akihiro_-san?"_

"My apologize, Yamamoto-san, I'm just- Wait, what? **We**?!"

Tsuna blushed hard at the question. "'Keshi-kun! Mou! You really like making me feel embarrassed, don't you?"

"You bet, Juudaime. You know how bad Takeshi can get at times."

"Oh, don't worry. Hayato is the bad one here. He's the type to watch you sleep and take _a lot _of pictures from his phone and make one of them as his wallpaper."

"YOU STUPID BASEBALL-FREAK! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT, YOU JERK?!"

The three of them then ended up clutching their stomachs from hard laughter while a certain blushed silverette bomber banged his head on his desk multiple times in embarrassment.

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

_**3:30 pm, outside the Music Room...**_

"Ne, Haya-kun, are you sure this is the music room?" Tsuna asked with a bit uncertainty as they walked towards the Music room for their registration. "I'm positive, Tsu-chan. Don't worry, we won't get lost again, this time. I hope."

_I hope?!_

"Mou! Haya-kun, that's what you've been saying for the past 15 minutes..." Tsuna tried to glare, but it looked more like a pout to the silverette bomber.

"Hai, hai. Now, let me knock the door and ask-"

The door was pushed opened before Gokudera could finish his sentence. Stood before them is blonde haired boy with deep yellow eyes. Compared to them, the said guy easily stood at 6'2. With a gentle voice, he asked, "Yes, may I help you guys?"

"U-uhm...s-sorry for interrupting, b-but we're looking for Music club. A-are we coming to a right one?" Tsuna asked politely, although he was stuttering a bit due to his nervousness. However, there's only one word going through the blond guy's mind, _'Cute...'_

"Ah yes, you're in the right place. I supposed you guys are the new students from Italy?" He asked again, causing Gokudera to frown. The silverette asked in alarmed, "How did you know?"

"Oh the whole school know about you guys. I'm Ishikawa Akihito from class 3-A, Akihiro's brother and President of Music club. What instrument do you play?"

"Uhh...I-I'm a singer, b-but I'm also a guitarist w-while Hayato is a pianist." Akihito nodded in understanding at the brunette's explanation. "Come in then, I'll introduce you to all the members of the club."

The three of them entered the room and stood next to Akihito. "Guys, these two are our new club members. They are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato. Sawada-san is a singer and a guitarist while Gokudera-san is a pianist." As soon as Akihito finished talking, both of them bowed slightly while saying, "Yoroshiku."

Akhito then turned towards the duo and said, "Okay, you may sit with-"

"Muku-kun! Kyou-kun!" Tsuna didn't bother to wait until Akihito finish his sentence as he ran towards the said guys as soon as he spotted them at the back of the room, causing them to chuckle while the rest of the students in the room gawked at his boldness.

Mukuro spread his arms wide, welcoming the brunette in his grasp while Hibari who sat next to him ruffled the brunette's spiky hair with a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Hello there, little rabbit."

"There, there little omnivore. You'll fall if you keep running like that."

"Mou! Stop talking like I'm a small kid...I'm 17, you know? S.E.V.E.N.T.E.E.N!"

"Kufufufu but still, you're smaller than us so there!"

"HMPH!"

Akihito was speechless, and so were the other students. Really, this is the first time the school prefect speak casually with other people other than that _"I'll bite you to death" _trademark of his. Forget that, he even _smile! _And the scary pineapple guy actually spread his arms wide, welcoming the brunette. _Just who is he to them?_

Akihito then turned to Gokudera, "Is this normal?" Gokudera snickered at this. "Completely normal. It happens everyday."

"Oya, oya Hayato, you're not just going to stand there, do you?" He chuckled at Mukuro's teasing tone. "Believe me Mukuro, he's going to pass out due to lack of air if you keep squashing him like that." Mukuro kufufufu-ed while Hibari motioned the silverette to come near them. "Come here you." Gokudera walked towards them with a soft smile plastered on his face. "I thought you would never ask."

Hibari chuckled and and raised his hand, attempted to ruffled the silverette's hair, only to be pushed away. "Do _not_ touch my hair. Anything but my hair. I spent 15 minutes doing my hair, you know?" Hearing this, Hibari smirked. "Anything?" Gokudera blushed slightly as soon as he registered the school prefect's double-meaning question. "Not _that,_ you pervert."

Some of the students started to slap themselves as if they thought they were dreaming while the rest just gawked at the affection publicly shown by them. Akihito rolled his eyes for a moment before he regained his composure seconds after. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, would you mind give us a little show?"

"A show?"

"Yeah, because I need to list you in a certain ranking, based on your performance."

"H-hai, senpai! Umm...will it be okay if I sing one of my own songs?" Tsuna asked, slightly blushing in embarrassment while Akihito nodded in approval. _He wrote his own song? This club is sure going to be more interesting with his presence around. _

Tsuna grabbed his guitar over his shoulder and walked to the front. Gokudera on the other hand, walked towards the big piano nearby and sat on the chair while looking at the brunette, waiting for his signal.

"This song called _'Terrible Things', _and I hope you'll like it." With that, he looked at Gokudera and nodded. Soon, the silverette began to play the slow tune before he was joined by the brunette's own soon after.

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly was all I could think_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen_

_She said, Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice you're staring at me_

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things _

The brunette's soft voice and shy self has gone. Before them, is a completely different person. His voice is deep, like an adult. With emotions he poured into the song, some of them began to wonder if he was the same person they met earlier or was he an unknown superstar that changed body with the brunette without being noticed.

_Now, most of the time we have too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare_

_I said, Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string_

_Open with care, now I'm asking you, please_

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things_

_You'll learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently_

_She said, Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks_

_Please don't be sad now, I really believe_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me_

Hibari and Mukuro on the other hand, like the rest of the students in the room, sat there in shock when Tsuna's solo guitar kicked in. They had no idea when did they work together to make a new song- a beautiful, yet sad one. They know that both of them could make their own songs, but both of them had never heard of this one. A new song, maybe? They wondered just where did their Sky and their Storm guardian get their inspirations from.

_Slow, so slow_

_I fell to the ground on my knees_

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If you're given the chance, then I beg you to choose to walk away_

_Walk away, don't let her get you_

_I can't bear the same happen to you_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things_

Gokudera walked towards the brunette and stood beside him as soon as the song ended. Soon after, both of them bowed and muttered 'thank you'. Hearing nothing, they looked up to see all of them had their jaws on the floor, eyes widened in shock. The duo then looked at each other while thinking, 'Was the song _that _bad?'

After a few minutes in silence, the room roared in cheers and claps, startling them. They turned to see Akihito and another boy with the same face as him walked towards them and clapped. _Are they twins? _"Nice performance Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, although it's a bit sad. I see you're having fun, right?" The duo nodded and Akihito continued, "Based on your performance and the emotions you put into the song, we choose both of you to be in our club's top group, _The Elites. _Do you accept?"

"Don't worry, we're not the only one who made the decision. The whole members voted for it." said the other boy named Akihiko while pointing the students before them. Some of them grinned while the others held a 'peace' and 'good job' hand signs.

"O-okay if you say so..."

"Okay, I guess."

Akihiko smiled and said, "The other members in this group are Kyouya Hibari and Rokudo Mukuro. Good luck."

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

_**12:00 am, Tsuna's room...**_

Tsuna lay on a double-king sized bed, staring at the plain white ceiling above. Hands rested under his head, he sighed heavily. 'Man...today is such a long day.'

Why, you ask?

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

_**FLASHBACK STARTED...**_

**Tsuna and the rest of them currently at the dining room, enjoying dinner when suddenly Lambo brought up the topic about the 'gifts' he got from school. **_"__Ne, Tsuna-nii, where did you get those cookies from? They are delicious!__" _**Fuuta and I-pin nodded at the young Bovino's statement. **

**That's when chaos happened.**

**All of the guardians, including Reborn dropped their metal forks and spoons on the plates, creating a loud 'clang'. Tsuna and the girls present startled at the loud sound. Tsuna looked up to see them glaring hole into Lambo's head, but shrugged it off as if it was one of **_**those**_** normal things.**

_"What cookies, Lambo?__" _**Reborn asked in a eerily calm voice. If they didn't know any better, they would have run away in fright. The rest of them impatiently waiting for the child's answer. Meanwhile, the young Bovino whom oblivious to the current situation, continued to chew happily before he answered, **_"__Tsuna-nii, Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii brought two big paper bags home. One of the paper bags is full of delicious cookies with different shapes and flavours. You can ask I-pin and Fuuta, we finished them all.__"_

**Hearing this, they turned to gave Yamamoto and Gokudera a warning glare, make the duo sweating bullets while trying to look calm, but failing miserably.**

**They silently gave them a signal for them to ask Tsuna themselves. Getting the signal, they turned to look at the brunette who seemed oblivious of their curiosity. Ryohei cleared his throat to get the brunette's attention. Tsuna innocently looked up and met their intense stare. **_"__What?__"_

**Both Storm and Rain Guardians mentally face palmed themselves at his obliviousness. Really, he is too innocent for his own good. Well...it **_**is**_** good at certain **_**event **_**like when they're in the- No! Now's not the time! Yamamoto and Gokudera shooked their heads violently, trying to get the thought out of their minds, for now.**

_"What cookies are the kids talking about, little omnivore?"_

_"Who gave them?"_

_"When did you get them?"_

_"Are they from someone we know?"_

**Now only the brunette get the idea of what they talking about. A little. **_"__Uhm...I don't know either. They already in my locker when we found them.__"_

_"When?__"_

_"This morning. Remember when we said we're going to our lockers to grab some things? That's when we found them. I can't open my locker and I thought it was broken so I asked Haya-kun and 'Keshi-kun's help. When the door opened, some of them fell on the floor, too packed I guess. Oh! Some of them are letters too. For what, I don't know. But Haya-kun said most of them from fan boys.__" _**Tsuna then continue to eat as if he hadn't said anything from the start. Soon after, the temperature in the dining room dropped a few degrees. Gokudera and Yamamoto gulped as they feel their killing intent flooded towards both of them.**

**After awhile, Tsuna's phone rang, gaining their attention towards him. The brunette flipped open his phone and looked at the caller ID before he answered it. After a few exchange of hellos, Tsuna frowned and put the phone on the table while in a loud speaker mode.**

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FAN BOYS ABOUT, YOU SCUMS?!"_

**Xanxus's voice roared across the dining room, causing the people nearby to jump in shock or at least winced at the sudden loud voice. The guardians, excluding Tsuna, the girls and the kids slammed their heads on the table while groaned loudly.**

**It took about an hour to make Xanxus calmed down after they explained what happened. Just one thing they didn't know, just how the **_**hell**_** did Xanxus know about **_**this**_**? He couldn't have arrived here, could he? They hope not. They don't want to know what will happen if he does. Just one thing that they sure about; it's going to end **_**badly.**_

_"That's it! We're fucking coming to Japan tomorrow so you better be there when we arrived or we're going to get your asses back ourselves, get it?"_

**With that, he ended the call. The occupants in the room finally regained their composure a few minutes later. But it's not over. Hoho, it's far from over. Reborn, Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari walked towards Yamamoto and Gokudera and dragged them out of the dining room and headed outside.**

**Screaming, bullets and metal clashed could be heard from inside the mansion. What are they doing or how much the destruction might cost, Tsuna didn't want to know.**

_**FLASHBACK ENDED...**_

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. After gave a permisson to enter, the person walked in. They are Lambo and Fuuta. "How can I help you, Lambo, Fuuta?"

"Can you sing us a song? We can't sleep..."

Tsuna smiled while ruffled their hair. "Of course. Let me get my guitar and I'll sing you a song until you sleep."

The kids nodded and went back into their room with Tsuna trailing behind them. As soon as they reached the room, Lambo pushed open the door and they went inside. The kids lied on the bed while Tsuna sat on a nearby chair.

"What song are you going to sing, Tsuna-nii?"

"It's called _'Hello', _my new song that I've wrote years ago."

He then strummed his guitar slowly and began to sing softly.

_Playground school bell rings, again_

_Rain clouds come to play, again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I'll wake up from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

As soon as he stopped singing, the two already sleeping while snuggled to each other. Tsuna smile softly and kissed their forehead.

"Good night."

**(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)-(*)**

**Authors note:- **So, what do you think?

We're terribly sorry if this chapter still considered short for you T_T

*The first song called _Terrible Things _by _Mayday Parade_

_*_The second song called _Hello _by _Evanescence_

*In case you're wondering about the room arrangements for the girls:-

#Kyoko & Hana

#Haru, Chrome & I-pin

*The room arrangements for the boys:-

#Fon & Reborn

#Vongola Guardians

#Byakuran, Xanxus and Tsuna heve their own rooms unless they wanted to/asked to sleep together with the others

Thanks for reading and please review ^_^

Bye-bye for now!

-Hikari & Naomi-


End file.
